Isaac Grigory Anastos
Early Life Isaac Anastos was born to a single mother in Chicago, Illinois in 1977. He was a troubled youth, but this was tempered by his enthusiasm for art and performance. He regularly got into fist fights, and his mother tempered this by giving him the outlet of learning to box at a young age, which he did regularly into adulthood. He was also plagued by terrible nightmares from youth, regularly seeing terrible things in his dreams that would come true in the near future, but always in an unexpected and tangential way, later in life he would turn this towards his art, and would channel the visions from his dreams and his fears into evocative art. Adult Life Isaac stayed in Chicago after graduating high school and stunted his development by working in the same coffee shop he did in High School, trapping himself in a cycle of failed relationships due to keeping an emotional distance and a charming but shallow demeanor. One of these relationships resulted in a daughter that was not part of Isaac's life. When his nightmares and dreams started escalating rapidly in 2009, and he regularly found himself painting horrible images in his sleep he joined the Society Of Unexplained Phenomena to get answers outside of the simpler psychological ones therapy was giving him. S.O.U.P. After joining SOUP Isaac found himself in a band of equally troubled individuals and his life quickly spiraled into the supernatural and the horrifying, he found that his art was unable to effectively save him or his friends from harm. He began to descend into a deep depression. This came to a climax when his abilities became known to a cult, and his open mind was the conduit they needed to pull a horrible creature from another world into existence. Isaac was kidnapped, and forced to paint with the still warm blood of people slaughtered in from of him to provide a doorway for the being. With too much pressure on Isaac's already frail mind, his psyche was broken and his perception of reality and morality was thrown into a world full of blood. Slasher While Isaac was in psychiatric care, he fell into the hands of a demented psychiatrist who twisted his mind to suit his needs. She fueled the fire of his obsession with blood and death, and turned his morality upside down. His first act upon being released by the psychiatrist was to find and murder someone to satisfy his new obsession: painting art that transcends beauty with the blood of the freshly killed. Though after his mental break, he was no longer able to paint or have dreams of the future, instead his mind warped them all into his new perception of reality, the violent images now proving to be more inspiration than warning. Falling into the company of Arcade Brant, Cornelius Cain, Bones, and the twisted psychiatrist, they began a slaughter that brought Chicago to it's knees. During this time Isaac infiltrated The Union, and created several large scale works of "art" including a blood mural of the Slasher Groups crimes, and Greg, the Body Cat. Ultimately the pressure of the groups seeking revenge or justice on the group became too much, and after having radical facial reconstruction surgery at the hands of Arcade, he was able to escape freely. Slasher Vs. S.O.U.P. Now living under the Assumed identity of a dead Soldier, Ian Scott Adrian Andrew Clay, Isaac briefly came into contact with the group that introduced him to the Supernatural, and sought vengeance upon them for ultimately toppling his world. But, as his new psyche was imbalanced, and extremely fickle, he got distracted and spent a quiet evening at a Denny's. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Slashers